Chere Anges
by MinaKaibaKitsune
Summary: A Cinema Bizarre/Fan story. Cinema Bizarre held a contest to find an opening act for their new tour. The winners are a very lively bunch. Maybe more than comedy is going to happen in the small flat.
1. Character Bios

I finally found the time to work on updating Chère Anges and here's the first part and a special gift for my friends!

It's the bios for Celeste, Chizzy, Sarah, and Kara. Note; if you came upon the story from the link, then the girls are not in the same order in the picture as they are listed.

Enjoy the bios.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**C****é****leste Bedeau**

Nickname(s): Cél, Céle, Celery

Age: 20; August 3, 1988

Birthplace: Paris, France

Hair Color: dyed auburn with bleach blonde bangs [originally black]

Eye Color: blue

Height: 5'4

Ethnicity: French and Japanese

Occupation: lead singer of Chère Anges

Family: Edmond Bedeau [papa], Clarisse Domon [step-mother], Akemi Bedeau [mama; deceased], Pierre and John Domon [step-brothers; twins (5 years old)]

Pets: Marco and Polo [twin calico kittens; stay at home in Paris]

Hobbies: singing, dancing, skateboarding, cooking, photography, doodling

Talents: singing, cooking, photography

Facts: à Born in Paris, France and lived there until she was 5. At 5, she was moved to the stated with her parents until the age of 14 when her mother's sudden death caused her to move back to Paris;à Loves butterflies

**Chizelle Kanamura**

Nickname(s): Chizzy [goes by this more than real name]

Age: 19; October 15, 1989

Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan

Hair Color: black (dyes blonde streaks in sometimes)

Eye Color: brown

Height: 5'2

Ethnicity: Japanese

Occupation: drummer of Chère Anges

Family: Korin Kanamura [mama], Manako Kanamura [papa]

Pets: Ashi [grey kitten] and Hojo [black puppy]

Hobbies: performing onstage, playing card games, watching TV, playing video games, learning foreign languages

Talents: drumming, card games, multi-languages, making anyone feel better

Facts: à Only child in a family of 3;à Can speak more than 4 languages;à Loves to collect hair accessories

**Sarah Lang**

Nickname(s): Super Penguin Queen [by Chizzy only] and Sarah-ara-head

Age: 20; March 13, 1988

Birthplace: New York City; USA

Hair Color: blonde

Eye Color: brown

Height: 5'4

Ethnicity: White

Occupation: lead guitarist of Chère Anges

Family: Kelly Lang [mama], Christopher Lang [papa], Chelsea Lang [younger sister; 10 years old]

Pets: Dog [old German Sheppard]

Hobbies: playing video games, playing in the band, watching musicals, singing [at times]

Talents: guitar, piano, singing

Facts: à Prankster;à Tends to talk a lot at times;à Her father drank a lot and tended to try to abuse Sarah, her mother, and younger sister;à Thanks her band mates/best friends everyday for helping her stay alive

**Kara Lindsay**

Nickname(s): Karakins

Age: 19; February 25, 1989

Birthplace: Los Angeles; USA

Hair Color: light brown [almost appears blonde at times]

Eye Color: greenish-blue

Height: 5'3

Ethnicity: White

Occupation: bass guitarist of Chère Anges

Family: Sharon Nicolson [mama], Ian Lindsay [papa], Lance Lindsay [older brother; 23], Jacob Lindsay [older brother; 20], Kyle Lindsay [younger brother; 15], Benjamin Lindsay [younger brother; 11]

Pets: Rocky and Bullwinkle [two large black labs]

Hobbies: watching cartoons, chatting on the computer, listening to music, surfing

Talents: bass guitar, singing, surfing

Facts: à Mom and Dad divorced 8 years ago;à Kara lived with her father and all her brothers;à before joining Chère Anges, she had the option to become a pro-surfer; à She grew up in a bad part of LA

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Well, there's the bios for you :D

Chapter One coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1 Chere Anges

**Chapter One****: Chére Anges**

MiyukiG.- Haha, well, everyone one the Cinema Bizarre USA forum know that my computer died and so while I was waiting for it to get fixed, I was transferring this story to a new notebook [the old one having been falling apart on me] and while I was transferring it, I started editing it. Mimi is no longer Mimi D'Lenore. She is now Céleste Bedeau. Oh, and you can see that I found out how Chére Anges is REALLY spelt. Hahaha. And omg, I'm totally using the wrong accent on Céleste's name but please deal with it. I am WAY too lazy to fix it."

Well, here's the new version. Enjoy!

Quick note; I made up the name of Cinema's manager XD and all of Cinema live together instead of just Kiro, Strify, and Yu in one place.

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! Well, I own my characters.

Warning- USE OF A LANGUAGE FOREIGN TO AMERICANS! Unless you know French. XD

and, again, sorry if the French is not exact. I'm only in French 2 so I used an online translator. Lol.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

It was an early Sunday morning and Cinema Bizarre was sitting in a large, really businessy office, all seeming to yawn every other minute. Their manager, Luke Garnett, had not arrived yet and they were just wished to go back to their cozy, little flat and sleep.

Luminor sipped his coffee quietly, reading a novel that was resting on his lap. He was the only one that was actually wide awake and fully dressed in everyday clothes. His fellow band mates were still in pajamas, Kiro was even cuddled in his blanket.

"He couldn't have given an afternoon meeting?" Yu yawned out, "What he needs to tell us can't be so impor--tant that we need to be up before seven."

**[Authoress Note; The "--" in important show that he is yawning in the middle of that word.]**

Kiro spoke from inside his blanket, "Let's hear what he has to say before we beat him with squeaky hammers."

"Well, you wouldn't want to do that, gentlemen. Remember, I hold your career in my hands," a male voice came from the door. Garnett walked to his desk and sat before the young males. "Good morning, Cinema." Garnett was a tall, thin man with black, slicked back hair who was dressed in a dark blue business suit.

Strify gave a sleepy groan. "Please just give us the info so we can go back to bed."

Garnett cleared his throat and began, "Well, the winners of your tour openings contest have been chosen and they're ready to start touring. The performers in the band are from all around the world; France, Japan, and the United States. All are arriving today and they'll be staying in the two vacent rooms in your flat."

Shin shrugged. "Perfectly fine. We never figured out what to do with those rooms so they're empty. You'll just have to buy furniture."

Garnett chuckled, obviously at what he was going to say next. "Cinema, the band, Chére Anges, is an all-female band."

Yu's eyes popped open and he practically jumped out of his seat. The news obviously woke him up. "I'm up to it! Bring on the ladies!"

"Down, boy." Kiro patted his band mate on the back. "Rape is not acceptable...no matter how much the fangirl may want it."

Scratching his head, Strify asked, "Boss, why were we **forced** up this early just for you to tell us that?"

"Well, my boys, their plan lands in an hour and you're going to be there to greet them," Garnett told them. "It was in the contest rules that all of you agreed to so no arguing. Now, chop chop! Into the van! Oh, and Romeo told me that he'll meet us at the recording studio later."

Cinema was given no chance to speak nor fight back as their two beefy bodyguards rushed them into the group van and they were then driven to the airport to greet the winning band.

Yu banged his head on his window and whined, "You didn't let us get changed, you ass." He said it towards Garnett, who was going through his electronic planner in the front seat between the two bodyguards.

Strify yawned and peeked at the guitarist through one sleepy eye. "What does it matter, Yu? Fangirls will try to rape you no matter what you're wearing." He hugged his stuffed monkey, Siro, and cuddle with Kiro underneath the bassist's blanket. Fangirls would have wet themselves at that sight.

"You know," Shin spoke up, "we never got to see any of the contest entries." He was wide awake now and playing a quite loud RPG on his PSP.

Yu froze then pulled his forehead from the window, dark eyes upon Shin. "What if they play good music but they're ugly!?"

"Damn, Yu. That's horrible to say." Shin gave his bandmate an odd look, having looked up from his game.

Kiro spoke next, eyes still closed. "Of course, he's kidding. If it's female, he likes it."

Little over an hour later, the van slowed and soon came to stop. The band knew it wasn't a stoplight when Garnett turned around in the front and said, "We're here gentlemen. Let's go."

The adult males filed out of the van and, in a straight line, sleeply followed their manager into the large building, the two bodyguards close behind. Of course, there were occasional fangirls that tried to approach the band but they were just fans coming and going in the airport. The contest was only spread from Germany to the countries closest to it and no one but the winning band knew Cinema was coming to greet them. (They didn't know when either.)

It was a pretty interesting site, actually, to see one skinny manager in a fancy suit holding a sign with 'Chére Anges' on it, four grown men in pajamas with blankets and stuffed animals, an overly goth guy with them, and two beefy bodyguards standing around them. The four girls who entered the terminal with the other passengers of the same flight found it pretty funny.

They approached the group and the lead girl, the tallest with blonde bangs and auburn hair, spoke, tapping the sign with her hot pink nails. "Bonjour. Nous sommes Chére Anges. Je suis le chef, Céleste Bedeau."

Cinema jumped out of their sleepy daze and all eyes focused on the female band before them. All females were dressed in pajamas with blankets and stuffed animals just like Cinema, their luggage added on.

"Bonjour, Céleste. Bonjour, Chére. Il est grand de renconter toi et votre bande chez la personne. J'espére que vous avez eu un bon vol," Garnett replied to the oriental looking female. Being a record manager, it's best to know the languages of all your surrounding countries.

The shortest girl, a very cute, Japanese, nineteen year old, smiled and nodded. "Ah, oui! Nous avons eu un grand vol! Nous avons dormi la majeure partie du col mais c'était bon sommeil."

An older looking, blonde, American female with them groaned. "Pouvons-nous juste aller maintenant? Je veux vraiment obtenir situé et changé."

"Ah, oui. Les dames, ceci est Cinéma Bizarre." He stepped aside to show the male band, most in half yawn, to the females. "Cinema, these are your new room mates, Chére Anges."

"Bonjour, Cinéma!" all four girls greeted at the same time.

Yu leaned to his boss and whispered, "Do they speak more than French?" he admitted the girls were attractive but it was much easier on him if they spoke more languages.

The fourth bandmate, another American girl with light brown, almost blonde, hair yawned, "Yeah, We speak French, German, and English. Sarah and I are the only ones from the States."

Strify stepped up beside Garnett and held his hand out to Céleste. "I'm Strify, as you already know, the leader of Cinema Bizarre," he greeted her.

She laughed as she shook his hand. "Céleste Bedeau, sir, and we have actually never heard your band," she admitted, her friends nodding in agreement.

The whole band, excluding always calm Luminor, seemed to be jaw dropped. "How'd you know about the contest then?" Kiro asked them.

"Our big boss lady, of course. She's always looking around for new gigs, anywhere and everywhere," the small Japanese girl answered.

Garnett glanced at his watch and stopped the conversation where it was at. "You can finish this when we have the time. We need to go now. Hup! Hup!"

All of the young adults were pushing out to the van, a second one waiting there as well, by the scrawny manager and two body guards. They piled into the two vehicles and were taken away.

**Chapter One End**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Authoress: Whatcha think? Do ya like it? Woo! Chapter Two coming soon!!


	3. Chapter 2 Recording

**MiyukiG: Alrighty, well, I promised the super amazing people on the Cinema Bizarre USA forum that I would work on these and post them. Here ya go guys!**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned anything would I really be sitting here writing fanfics?…okay I would be but that is besides the point! I would totally own Strify. D**

**Dedication: This chapter and chapter 3 are dedicated to Razzle [or as I call her Razzie] from the CB USA forum. Happy [belated] birthday!!**

**Note: If you haven't noticed yet, I am not going to follow the actual Final Attraction tour they're doing right now nor am I going to bring up their tour with Lady Gaga. Also, I completely forgot what was wrong with Luminor that made him leave the band so I just made it a hearing problem. Don't flame about it please. .**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**Chapter Two: Recording Studio**

The two bands seemed to fall into the flat. Yu took himself to the couch where he turned on the television and began to flip through the channels. "Ah, flat sweet flat," he sighed. All the excitement of the morning had fully awakened everyone. The other males scattered around the living room, getting comfortable like the guitarist.

Garnett snapped his fingers. "Thirty minutes, Cinema. We're heading out to the studio in thirty. Oh, and Romeo called earlier and said he's got some errands to run and that he'll meet us at the studio. Chére, please come with me. I'll show you to your rooms so that you may get changed." He really was in a big hurry and though Cinema didn't find it funny, Chére did; giggling and whispering as they followed the middle-aged man upstairs.

Kiro gace a big yawn and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. "Ugh, I thought we'd get the day off, you know? Kick back and hang out with the girls."

Strify shrugged as he leaned against Luminor, trying to see what the older male was reading. "No use arguing," he replied. "He'll get Beef and Beefier to drag us there if we don't." He sat up from Luminor's shoulder then stood up off the couch. "I'm going to get ready. I suggest you guys do too so you don't get the Beef Brothers called on you."

As the singer walked upstairs, Kiro and Shin followed closely behind, leaving Luminor and Yu still on the couch. Luminor asked his friend," Last minute change?"

"Only because I'm too lazy right now," the black and red haired male answered. "Quick dressing then touch ups at the studio. Piece of cake." He normally took over half an hour everyday getting ready.

After half an hour, Yu changing at the very last minute like he had said, the two bands were shoved into one large van and were on their way to the music studio. Only a few minutes into the ride, Garnett's cell phone rang and he put it on speaker, it obviously being a call for everyone to hear."

"Good morning, Madame Domon," he called out, holding the phone up for the bands in the back to hear.

"Bonjour, Garnett! I trust my girls made it there safe and sound?" a large woman's voice rang from the phone. Her French accent was very heavy.

"Yes, ma'am," the manager responded. "Everyone is together and we're on our way to the studio as we speak."

"Bonjour, Mami Domon!" the girls called out from the different spots in the van.

"Bonjour, Chére, mes bébés! Those men are treating you well, no?" she asked excitingly.

"Oui!" Chiselle (Chizzy), the nineteen year old Japanese girl, practically squealed. "Well, at lead so far. We'll get back to you on that."

Chére's manager, Madame Domon, gave a hearty laugh then called out, "Cinéma, take very good care of my girls. I'd be there to watch over them but I have a very busy husband and five year-old twins here who try to destroy my house."

"We'll take good care of them, Madame. You can trust us," Strify spoke from his spot in between Yu and Chizzy. "The tour will be a hit with Chére Anges opening."

"Ah, that is exactly what I want to hear! Merci beaucoup, Cinéma!" the woman thanked before a crash was heard in the background. "Well, that was my cue to see what my boys are up to. Record something amazing for Mami, Chére! I'll call later to check up. Au revoir, everyone!"

"Au revoir, Madame!" all adults in the van practically shouted.

Garnett shut the phone and put it away. "Speaking of recording, Chére, do you know what song you're going to record?"

"We leave the song choice to Cèleste. Just give us the instruments, seeing as ours aren't here yet, and we'll give you the music," Sarah, the blonde, told him as she kicked her feet up onto the seat in front of her. "We'll blow your minds."

**!!!**

Chére Anges entered the recording studio first and looked around. The room was like the others in the building; simple wood room with all the electronics needed to record a CD and random furniture scattered around. All of the instruments were in the recording area, ready to be used. Cinema sat around on the couch and chairs and Chére just stood around while Garnett and the engineer, a middle-aged American man named Jonas, sat before the mix/sound board.

"Alright, ladies," Jonas began as he switched on the mix board, "you'll play together first so we can get a full sound for your drummer to work with when she goes in individually."

The girls walked into the recording booth and took their spots at their chosen instruments. Cèleste at lead microphone, Chizzy at drums, Kara at bass, and Sarah at lead guitar. They were still a bit sleepy, all having jetlag still, but performing woke them up more.

Cinema watched, all actually really excited. They knew the winners, having been chosen by Garnett, were very good.

Jonas pressed some of the mix board's buttons and spoke into his mic. "Alright. Begin when you're ready."

The girls glanced around at each other, Cèleste mouthing the song to her band mates. She turned forward again, eyes focused on all males behind the glass, as Chizzy held up her drumsticks and began clacking them together in a metronome. "1-2-1, 2, 3, 4!" Cèleste began to sing as the band played at the exact same time.

**~*Well he looks at me with those innocent eyes**

**And says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise**

**Because your hair sticks up and your shoes are untied**

**And I hope that you got that shirt at half price**

**And every word I say falls flat on the floor**

**I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before**

**And I don't think that I can take it no more**

**'Cause he's driving me right out my front door**

**Why do you do what you do to me baby**

**You're shaking my confidence, driving me crazy**

**You know if I could I'd do anything for you**

**Please don't ignore me, 'cause you know I adore you**

**Can't you just pretend to be nice**

**Can you at least pretend to be nice**

**If you could just pretend to be nice**

**Everything in my life would be alright**

**Ooeooeooeooeooeooeooeoooo**

**Ooeooeooeooeooeooeooeoooo**

**Ooeooeooeooeooeooeooeoooo**

**And I try so hard just to figure him out**

**But he won't tell me what he's been thinking about**

**And then he falls asleep on the living room couch**

**With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out**

**And then he disappears for a week at a time**

**And then he shows up just like everything's fine**

**And I don't get what goes on in his mind**

**But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines**

**Why do you do what you do to me baby**

**You're shaking my confidence, driving me crazy**

**You know if I could I'd do anything for you**

**Please don't ignore me, 'cause you know I adore you**

**Can't you just pretend to be nice**

**Can you at least pretend to be nice**

**If you could just pretend to be nice**

**Everything in my life would be alright**

**Ooeooeooeooeooeooeooeoooo**

**Ooeooeooeooeooeooeooeoooo**

**Ooeooeooeooeooeooeooeoooo**

**Why do you do what you do to me baby**

**You're shaking my confidence, driving me crazy**

**You know if I could I'd do anything for you**

**I don't mean to bore you, 'cause you know I adore you**

**Can't you just pretend to be nice**

**Can you at least pretend to be nice**

**If you could just pretend to be nice**

**Everything in my life would be alright**

**Can't you just pretend to be nice**

**Can you at least pretend to be nice**

**If you could just pretend to be nice**

**Everything in my life would be alright*~**

The girls were great on their instruments and harmonized perfectly with Cèleste's amazing voice. She even danced well while singing, much like Strify when he performed. Their music style was much different than Cinema's but it definitely worked for a band opening.

When the band finished, Garnett spoke to the them, "Great job, Chére. Now, come out here while we check the track."

The four females exited the recording room and sat with the males. Chizzy and Kara sat in chairs Kiro and shin had offered, those two also sitting in chairs; and Sarah and Cèleste sat in between Yu and Strify on the couch. Luminor was on a lone loveseat next to the couch.

Yu turned to the female sitting next to him, which happened to be Cèleste, and asked her, "So which of you are from the States? It's hard to tell when all of speak French."

"Just Kara and Sarah," Cèleste answered, point to her two friends. "Chizzy is from Kyoto, Japan and lived there all her life. I was born in Paris but moved to the States when I was five. When I was fourteen, I was brought back to Paris. I know Chizzy because our mothers have been best friends since childhood. My father is French and my mother was Japanese, and as you can tell, I take after her mostly."

"I was born and raised in Los Angeles, California," Kara said, "and Sarah's from New York City, New York. We met on a five day choir and band trip to Dallas, Texas six years ago. I was with my choir and she was with her band, both were there to perform at a festival. We officially met on the first night there when our teachers and the festival director paired us together for a last minute duet piece. I sang and she played the piano."

Sarah spoke next, "We met Cèleste at the hotel in Dallas. I think she was there with her folks for the festival. We met the second day there when she came and commented on our duet piece. We all ended up hanging out the whole five days and becoming good friends. The last day there, when we were swapping numbers, she told us about a band she was putting together. We immediately agreed to join. We then left, Cèleste promising to keep in contact about the band."

"While Sarah and I kept in touch, we didn't hear from Cèleste for five years!" Kara laughed. "When we finally did, she said she got a drummer for the band and was in Paris with said drummer. So, since we were already out of high school and taking online college courses, I flew to New York, met up with Sarah, and both of us flew to Paris. There, we moved in with Cèleste, Chizzy, and the Bedeau family. Chére Anges was complete at last."

"Since my step-mother became our agent," Cèleste explained, "she got us minor gigs and such to get our name out there and check it out!" She threw her hands up. "Look where we are!" She laughed as she laid back, placing her hands behind her head.

"Madame Domon is your step-mother, Cèleste?" Luminor asked, having actually put his book away and joined the conversation. His hearing problem made it a little difficult to follow some of the conversation.

"Oui," the blonde and auburn haired girl nodded. "She is very sweet and has taken great care of me since my mother's death."

The males felt a cold chill go down their spines. "Your real mother died. I'm sorry," Shin said softly, being the only one really about to talk.

Cèleste shrugged, keeping straight face. She never liked to tell new people her mother passed because she didn't like the 'I'm sorrys' that came with it. "It was a heart attack. She didn't make it to the hospital on time." Her eyes glanced to her band mates.

Garnett turned in his chair and spoke to the group, "Chizzy, go to the drums and put the headphones on. It's time to record your part."

"Gotcha!" Chizzy saluted and skipped to the recording booth. She had done this a couple of times with Madame Domon so she knew exactly what to do.

Taking a seat at the drums, Chizzy put on her headphones and waited for further instructions.

"Listen carefully to the song and play your part," Jonas told the young woman before pressing a button.

Chizzy smacked her drumsticks together with her recording and soon she was playing as wildly as she was before.

**Chapter Two End**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Miyuki: OMFG MY HANDS HURT!! . I've been typing all day cause I've been back and forth from here, to myspace, to the CB USA forum. Well, I'm not stopping until chapter three is up.


	4. Chapter 3 The Girls

**Miyuki: This is a filler for everyone to get to know the girls. Get over it. :O**

**Disclaimer: Piss off I own nothing.**

**[Miyuki is currently a bit grouchy because her wrists hurt]**

**This is for Razzie as a belated b-day gift!**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**Chapter Three: The Girls**

The group of adults watched Chizzy play her drum part for a little bit then Kiro spoke up, "So, tell us about Chiselle. What's she like?"

Sarah laughed at the mere mention of her hyperactive friend. "Ah ha, good old Chizzy. No one, and I mean no one, can have a bad day with her around."

Running her slender fingers through her hair, Cèleste laughed as well. "Like I said before, her mother and mine were really good friends so I've known her since diaper days. She's helped through a lot."

"She has a major passion for foreign languages. In fact, she knows more than three languages and when she was accepted into college, she set her majors in foreign languages," Kara joined in.

"More than three?!" Strify was slightly jaw dropped. "Wow! That kicks my singing talent in the ass and I mean hard with a pointy toed heel!"

**[Wow, Strify, what a way to put it XD]**

Shin tilted his head. "What about hobbies?" he asked.

"Playing card games," all three girls said at the same time. They received the same funny look from the men so one female spoke up.

"You start a game of Blackjack or Poker, she'll beat you so quickly that you'll have whiplash." Sarah rubbed her temples. "That shirt Chizzy is wearing was originally mine. She won it in a game of Go Fish." She pointed to the pink and black shirt Chizzy was wearing.

Cinema looked around at each other for a moment and decided not to ask about it. Strify did ask, "How many siblings does she have?"

Cèleste silently laughed, finding it pretty funny that the guys wanted to learn about them. She answered, "She's an only child but she told us recently that her mother might be pregnant again."

"That is exciting," Luminor exclaimed. "Keep us updated so we can give our congratulations."

Kara nodded. "Will do. She's very excited. Babies are one of Chizzy's favorite things. We predict her to have over four kids in the future."

The girls giggled at their humor then Sarah popped, "Let's hope she has a huge house or she'll have nowhere to put all those babies."

They heard Chizzy's drums stop and the engineer called into his mic, "That was perfect, Chiselle. Come on out."

The young woman seemed to bounce from the recording room and took a seat on Sarah's lap. "Kick ass!" she cheered.

"Your turn, Kara," Garnett told her as her turned in his chair once again. He watched the brunette stand from her chair and walk into the small room. She picked up the bass, set it right on her shoulders, then put on a pair of headphones. "Begin when you hear Chizzy's drums."

She listened carefully and when the right time came, she began to play her bass part.

Everyone watched the brunette for a bit then Shin asked, "Tell us about Kara now."

"Well," Sarah began, "a mere **week** before Cèleste contacted us, Kara told me that she was given the chance to become a pro-surfer, surfing being her favorite hobby. She was going to accept but Cèleste called."

"She'd much rather play in a band than play in the water." Cèleste smiled, looking at Kara. "The couple of years we've all spent as Chére have made out very close. We're like sisters."

Chizzy pushed her bangs from her eyes and chirped, "Ha! Her brothers thought she would never become famous. She's had two chances and one she's living right now!" The female was giggling so hard that she almost fell from Sarah's lap.

"How many siblings does she have?" Luminor asked. He wasn't trying to change the subject, he was just trying to keep things going, and the rest of the conversation was going nowhere after what Chizzy said.

Chizzy puffed up her cheeks then deflated them, answering, "Two older brothers and two younger brothers. Her parents divorced a few years back and she chose to live with her dad and brothers. A big hour with one girl stuck with all those guys. Even her two dogs are boys!"

"Nightmare," Sarah said in singsong before finally shoving Chizzy off of lap. "Freeloader."

Chizzy pulled herself from the floor to the chair Kara had been sitting in recently. "Her dad and brothers are actually really nice though. Cèleste, Sarah, and I got to meet them when we visited LA. We've never really met her mom but we hear she's cool too."

"The States are pretty nice, but I prefer here in Europe," Cèleste told them, "Less guys hit on you around here."

The other two girls agreed with their leader. "I went to the movies with a guy from the States and he wanted to make out ten minutes into the movie!" Chizzy squirmed irritated-ly in her chair.

"Those guys have no class." Kiro crossed his arms and nodded. "We don't try that until at least an hour into the movie."

The young adults burst into a fit of laughter only to be shushed by Garnett.

"Hey, boss," Yu called out, "can you get us some break food in here? I'm starving." He wrapped his arm around Cèleste. "How about you, love?" he asked her.

Cèleste rocked her head back and forth. "A little bit. Are you girls hungry?" She looked to Sarah and Chizzy who simply nodded. "How about some sandwiches? I could really go for one."

Garnett stood up, opening his phone, laughing. "Alright. I'll order a large sandwich tray with condiments."

"Good," spat Chizzy. "I love mayo and lots of it!"

"She's gonna grow up to be a fat lady," Sarah joked as Garnett left the room, chatting on his cell phone.

Chizzy stuck out her tongue. "You'll grow up to be a monkey!"

"Bish!" Sarah jumped up from the couch. "I love you!" They giggled as she sat back down.

The group heard Kara finish the song and Jonas spoke, "Great job, Kara."

Kara smiled and nodded before taking off the bass and the headphones. She then practically danced from the recording room and sat on the loveseat with Luminor. "Those headphones are so fuckin' tacky."

"Tell me about it," Strify groaned childishly, slumping more into the couch. "Sarah, it looks like it's your turn."

"Ha!" The said female jumped from the couch once again and fluffed her hair. "Watch out people! Sexy is about to rock the house!" She then danced, like Kara, into the recording room and pulled on the lead guitar and headphones.

"Sexy is right here, hoe bag!" Cèleste called after her friend. She watched Sarah jokingly flick her off before playing her part of the song.

"Ah, Sarah's a riot," Chizzy laughed as she crossed her legs in her seat. "She's the troublemaker of these angels."

"Yeah," Kara agreed, "Lord know how many times Mami Domon has gotten mad at her. Last week she even threw this **huge** candle at Sarah. Mami's dog barely managed to dodge it."

Cinema had to take another moment to glance at each other in silence before Shin asked, "She's a big troublemaker?"

"Oh yeah. Mami Domon is always getting after her. She loved her a lot though and Sarah isn't a bad troublemaker. She just does the occasional pranks," Cèleste explained.

Yu laughed, commenting, "My kind of girl. Care to tell us some of these pranks?"

Kara shrugged. "Bra in the freezer, sleeping-shaving cream in hand, you know, the common pranks. Nothing that harms anyone."

Cèleste scoffed. "Nothing that harms anyone, my ass. I almost killed myself at her Grudge prank."

"Grudge prank?" Kiro questioned. "What do you mean? What kind of prank is that?"

Chizzy almost died in laughter at the memory. "It was a copy of the horror movie _The Grudge_. Sarah dressed up perfectly like the Grudge, and I mean **perfectly**, then started coming down the stairs in our place. Cèleste had been going up to her room and froze when she saw her coming."

Cèleste's face was a little red as she said, "My brain didn't work when my legs did and I fell pretty hard down the stairs. I didn't find out it was a prank until I woke up in the hospital with a broken arm." Almost all the guys in the studio had 'o' shaped mouths. She laughed and nodded. "It's true. It really sucked to perform with a cast but that hot pink cast was pretty damn sexy."

"It's a really cool cast. Many bands that played the nights we did signed it." Kara said. "If we get to play in Paris, we'll drag you to Cèleste's place and show you."

"That sounds like fun," Garnett commented as he sat besids Jonas. "Paris is one of your first performances."

Everyone had to stop to watch Sarah play at this moment. No one really wanted to ask anymore at the moment.

Sarah finished her part of the song then walked back into the main room, her face scrunched into a cute fishy face. "Sexy is back." She stuck her tongue out at Cèleste as she sat in between her and Yu.

"Last but not least," Jonas called. "Come on, Cèleste." He waved her towards the recording room.

The female jumped up from her spot and patted her shirt, straightening it out. "Now girls, I'm going to show you how to rock." She winked at her friends then walked into the room, taking her place at the microphone and slipping on the headphones.

"Ready?" Jonas asked, watching her nod after. "Begin when you head Chizzy."

Cèleste closed her eyes as she listened to the drummer's metronome in the headphones. She popped open her eyes as her voice burst out.

Like they did with the others, Cinema watched the female for a while until Strify spoke up, "Now you can tell us about your fearless leader."

"Our kick ass leader." Sarah crossed her legs, smiling. "Truthfully, we can't tell you as much as you want. Cèleste always says that people are much like games. It takes time to unlock things."

**(Okay, yes, that was a corny line but shaddup XD If you don't get it; it's pretty much referring to video games and how you have to play them for a while before you actually unlock something of use. Okay. I'll leave you alone now)**

Yu scratched his head. "Well, tell us what you can. We'll play that game later," he chuckled.

Kara tapped her chin in thought. "Well, she's a skateboarder but a very bad one. The only thing she can do on a board is stand on it."

"One year before we actually started stuff with Chére, she actually broke her leg trying to perform a trick," Chizzy laughed. "Her recovery days were horrible. She insisted she use crutches which she could barely even stand on and every six feet on them, she'd trip and fall. She was a huge mess."

Sarah was already laughing hard as she slapped Strify and Yu's legs. "Ohmigawd, one day, we were chillin at Cèleste's place, Cèl ws messing around on her board with a few members of a band we had played with the night before. Well, everyone was resting on the curb while she was attempting a simple trick one of the guys showed her. Her foot slipped off the end of the board causing it to fly forward and smack one of the guys in the face."

Chizzy jumped up and down in her chair. "Oh! Oh! I remember that! She tried to pay for his medical bill and he wouldn't let her!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that day. Talk about a way to get a girl to go out with you," Kara laughed.

Kiro rubbed his forehead. "What are you talking about?" He knew girls would do that; bring up one thing among a group then start to chat about it amongst themselves, leaving the group totally in the dark.

"The guy she hit with the board is named Blaine and Cèl begged to pay the bill for him but he wouldn't let her. He said to make it up to him she'd have to go out with him," Sarah explained. "Going strong for almost six months. They really are a cute couple."

"Ah, so some of our girls here aren't single," Shin smiled, seeming a bit happy to ask the next question. "So, who, out of the three of you here, is single?"

Kara made a 'pfft' noise to keep from laughing. "I'm single and so is Sarah. What about you, Chizzy? You've never told us about your love life."

"Eh, Chizzy shrugged, "It's a bit complicated."

Kara nad Sarah looked at each other and laughed. "Riiiight!"

Yu laughed and nudged Sarah. "So how is Cèley in the terms of cooking? I mean Strify can cook but very few dishes. We're getting sick of the same things over and over." He stuck out his tongue and clutched his gut. "I'm getting sick just thinking about it."

Strify reached behind Sarah and shoved the guitarist. "Eh, shut up. I don't see you learning how to cook."

"You honestly want me to learn?! Well, I hope we have insurance on our place." Yu shrugged then imitated a explosion with his hands.

Sarah slapped her forehead. "Cèleste is the best cook among us. She's the only one who's aced home economics and come on! She's from Paris! She's got to know how to cook, right?"

Kiro nodded. "You're right."

Everyone looked to the door when they heard a light knocking. Garnett stood from his chair and opened it. A young man wheeled in a large cart covered in plain sandwiches and condiments.

"Speaking of food," Garnett chuckled, pointing to where he wanted the cart.

Chizzy jumped up from her seat. "Awesome! I'm starving!" She pulled Kara from her spot and over to the cart.

Cinema let Chére get their sandwiches first then gathered their food and sat back down. At this time, Cèleste had finished her song and exited the recording booth. "Oo! Yummy!" she smiled, walking to the cart.

"Hey, Chére, how about after we're fully done here, we go get some junk food and play some Guitar Hero back at the flat?" Yu asked, mouth partly full of sandwich.

"World Tour?" Sarah asked. "Cause we kick ass on full band and we'll smash all your scores into the ground."

"Yeah right!" he protested. "We're champs around here, babe!"

"Well, after today, there will be new champs!" Kara shop back.

"Now I know you're not planning anything without me!" a voice said from the door.

Everyone looked to where the voice had come from to see Romeo there, a girl at his side.

**Chapter 3 End!**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Miyuki: Wahoo! Done! :D


	5. Chapter 4 Another Filler

Miyuki: Sorry for this other filler. The story doesn't really hit the most amazing-ness until…well, just wait until after you read this chapter. Another sorry if this chapter sucks. Razzle [from CB USA forum] and I wrote this together when we both had writer's block XD

Disclaimer: Totally don't own.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**Chapter Four: Another Filler**

Standing the doorway was Romeo and a girl unknown to everyone else.

"Hey Romeo! It's about time you showed up, though I do think we're leaving after we eat," Strify greeted his band mate, mouth full of sandwich. "These are our contest winners, Chére Anges. Celeste Bedeau, lead singer; Sarah Lang, lead guitar; Kara Lindsay, bass guitar; and Chiselle Kanamura, drums." He pointed out each female.

Romeo and the girl gave light waves. "It's nice to meet you, girls, and, everyone, this is my girlfriend Ashlin Cain." The said female beside him gave a nod of her head.

The boys of Cinema Bizarre all had shocked looks on their faces. Yu stared at Romeo and thingyed his head to the side, "Since when do you have a girlfriend?" He walked over to them, looking Ashlin up and down, "And why don't I know about this?"

Romeo thingyed an eyebrow. "Since when do I have to tell you about my love life?" He kept his secure arm around Ashlin's shoulder. "Now quit eyeing her like she's a piece of meat."

Chizzy jumped up from the couch, leaving her sandwich on Sarah's lap, and skipped over to Ashlin, taking her hand and shaking it. "Hiya, Ash. It's good to meet you!"

Ashlin laughed at Yu and Romeo's bickering, taking Chizzy's hand, "Hi. It's nice to meet you too. You're the opening band right?"

Chizzy smiled and nodded at Ashlin, "Yeah, do you like music, too?"

Ashlin nodded. "I'm dating Romeo, so I do," she laughed. She detached herself from Romeo and walked over to the other girls. "So you've already finished recording?"

"Mhm, apparently," Kara explained, a humorous smirk on her lips, "by Yu's words, we're going to head back to the flat and have a Guitar Hero war."

Ashlin smirked, "Well whichever of you plays guitar better watch out because I'm totally going to pwn your asses."

Sarah smirked, running her tongue along her canines. "That sounds like a challenge, eh Ash? I'm up to it. Whoever loses has to play against Yu."

Ashlin grinned, "Hmm...well your skills on a guitar in real life don't exactly reflect your skills on a video game. You're on." She winked

Garnett gave a chuckle as he stood from his chair. "The finished version of the song is going to take awhile so you can head back to the flat and take a break. I'll be here helping Jonas."

"Awesome," Kiro cheered. "Let's get the hell out of here!" He pulled himself up, dragging Shin with him. "I'm ready for this rivalry I'm feeling."

!!!Scene Skip!!!

Celeste and the girls pulled themselves out of the van, gasping as if out of breath. "Good gawd! Let's never pack ten people in one van ever again!"

Ashlin and Romeo gave their chuckles as they exited Romeo's car. "Well, are we ready for some kick ass gaming?"

Everyone either nodded, with Ashlin and Sarah giving a "Hell Yeah!"

Yu thingyed one eyebrow at them, "I feel sorry for whichever one of you loses."

Ashlin smirked at him, "Well, feel sorry for Sarah then, because there's no way in HELL I'm losing!" She stuck her tongue out playfully at Sarah.

Sarah plopped down on the couch, in between Yu and Kiro, and kicked her feet up on the coffee table. "Hey, someone set up the game and get some snacks. It's time to do this!"

Celeste shook her head and looked to Strify. "May I use your kitchen?"

Strify nodded. "Go ahead. Me and Shin will help you." He lightly shoved the auburn haired female through the living room and into the kitchen, Shin in toe.

Ashlin looked around, and stopped at Yu, "So uh, where's the game? Rom and I will help you set it up."

Yu walked to his room, Romeo and Ashlin in tow, pulling the giant game box out from underneath his bed. "Hey Romeo, you could come help me," Yu groaned trying to lift everything.

Ashlin picked up the two guitar controllers and skipped happily down the stairs, leaving the two 'twins' to get everything else.

Once the game was set up, Korn's "Freak on a Leash" was blaring from the living room. Celeste rubbed her head then peeked out of the kitchen. "Loud enough, you think?"

"Aw shaddup, Celey," Sarah joked as she jerked up her guitar, activating her star power in the game.

Ashlin rocked Guitar Hero right alongside Sarah, all in all, winning, "Bahah! You have to battle Yukito!" She laughed, skipped around Sarah and playfully stuck her tongue out.

Sarah slumped onto the floor. "Aw damn!" she cursed to herself. "Well, strap up, Yuki and we'll definitely see who's better."

Ashlin laughed at the two, " So if you beat Yu, does that mean I'm the best?" She made a silly face [like :3 but idk how to describe that] and sat back down on the couch next to Romeo. "This will be interesting."

"Yeah," Sarah groaned, her eyes glued to the TV. "But if he wins then there's another duel for ya."

Chizzy looked over at Ashlin and chirped up, "So, Ashy, how did you and Rome meet?"

"I suppose." Ashlin turned to Chizzy, just as Romeo decided to answer for her instead.

Romeo gave a slightly embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it was actually in a club a couple of months ago. It was sort of a blind date thing set together by a friend we know."

Shin's jaw dropped slightly. "Romeo actually did a blind date? I sense the end of the world coming."

Ashlin sort of ran her hand lightly through her hair, a bit embarrassed. She turned her head back to Guitar Hero, changing the subject, "Er..this is the longest song in the world, you guys." She leaned back into the couch and sort of into Romeo. "Weren't you getting snacks earlier, Shin? What happened to that?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Shin laughed. "Well, they kicked me out of the kitchen. I almost blew up the nacho's cheese and the kitchen."

Kara cocked an eyebrow. "I don't want to even know how you managed almost doing that." She quickly turned her attention back to Sarah. "Come on, girl! You can beat this chump!"

"Hey! I'm insulted!" Yu shot back.

"Feh, deal with it, womanizer," Kara snapped, sticking out her tongue.

Ashlin thingyed an eyebrow as well, "Wow Shin, you're almost as bad as Kiro. I hear Kiro exploded a blender while trying to make smoothies and even burnt popcorn." She laughed. "And wooo go Sarah! Hey when you guys finish I wanna challenge someone on the drums" Romeo gave her a strange look.

"Hey, Ashy," Chizzy chirped once again, "How do you fare on a real guitar?"

Ashlin looked back to the small Japanese girl. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. Maybe, if you're good enough, you can join our band." she gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah!" Kara jumped, "A second guitarist would add more to our sound!"

Ashlin raised both of her eyebrows at the same time, "Well...I'm pretty well at it, I guess. And I suppose being in a band would be interesting." She smiled, but turned quickly to Guitar Hero, "Ohmigawd are you guys done yet?" And then turned back to Chizzy and the other members of Chére Anges.

Bam! The song ended and Yu was pouting on the floor. Sarah stuck a silly pose and stuck her tongue out at Yu. "Looks like you need a little more practice!"

"Hahaha pwned!" Shin laughed, holding on to his sides.

Strify and Celeste emerged from the kitchen, both pretending to wipe sweat from their brows. "Whew, the nachos will be cooled off in a few," the female leader told everyone.

Yu jumped up from his pouting. "Nachos?! Hells yes!"

Ashlin looked at Romeo and laughed at the rest of the gang, "Rom...you have very strange friends." She hopped up and ran to the kitchen to get some nachos. "Nom."

Chizzy grabbed her lead singer and shook her back and forth playfully. "Celery, what do you think about Ashly joining the band?"

Celeste quickly stopped the younger band mate's shaking. "Well, it sounds like a cool idea. You'll have to show us what you can do." She grabbed her head, the shaking having made her a little dizzy. Once her head was clear, she turned to Romeo. "So, how's your girl on the guitar?" she asked him.

Romeo gave a chuckle. "Let me just say that if you don't accept her in the band, you suck."

Kara made a funny face. "Sounds like we definitely should let her into the band."

"AH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Yu shouted, falling to his knees in defeat.

"Ha! I am the best baybay!" Sarah cheered, jumping up and down. She quickly struck a pose. "Who's next?" Her eyes caught the nachos and she pulled off the guitar. "Whoever wants to be next can go. These nachos are getting devoured by me."

Ash, laughing at the scene, went over and patted Yu on the head, "It's okay. You're not the worst here yet, you can still try to beat Rom. But as for me," She joined Sarah at the nachos, "I'm helping Sarah demolish these things." She popped a chip into her mouth.

Sarah pointed to Ashlin, bits of chips still in her mouth. "I like her. She's totally allowed in the band."

Romeo raised an eyebrow and looked in Yu's direction, "Well, what do ya say Bro? You wanna go one on one?"

"DOOOOO IIIIIIT!!" Kiro cheered from his spot in a recliner.

"After we see who beats who, let's let Chére try and beat our band score on here," Strify smirked. "Of course, we're the champs so they wont win."

Kara made a 'gangster' kind of face. "Bring it on, pretty boy. We'll beat you!"

[Miyuki: Wow….this chapter is turning into a filler again. I guess it's because Razzle sucks at this. XD

Razzle: :O you're so mean Miyuki!!!

Miyuki: I kiddins!!! .]

Romeo walked over to the guitar Sarah had left on the floor and strapped up, he gave a joking, condescending look at Yu, "You sure you're up for this?"

Yu hoisted himself up off the floor, properly placing the toy guitar around his waist, "Bring it."

One would think that a room of this many people who act practically the same, they would all eventually go insane but that's not what two months stuck together showed.

~*Two months later*~

[Sorry for the time skip but the story really wasn't going to progress right at that time period XD]

"Chére! You're on in five minutes!" Garnett called inside the girls' dressing room.

Sarah jumped up when a large amount of glitter dropped almost in her lap. "Whoa! Chizzy, watch where you keep the glitter! I almost got super shiny for this concert."

"Well," Cèleste cockily added, "you did say you would like to stick out more onstage."

"Pfft, with how much cleavage she shows onstage, she sticks out the most," Kara stuck out her tongue. Sarah clacked a hair clip at her best friend who returned it with a 'threatening' spray of hairspray.

Cèleste just gave a laugh as she snatched up the hairspray from Kara and sprayed down her curls. "Okay girls, behave. This is our first concert in a big arena. They aren't little, safe clubs and bars anymore. Let's make a big impression of these people!"

Ashlin flopped her arms over Cèleste's shoulders, being much taller than her leader. "They might have come for Cinema, but when they leave tonight, they'll be talking about Chére Anges!"

All girls joined hands and Cèleste said, "Balancez la maison, les anges!"

"Balancez la maison!" they shouted back before all rushing out of the dressing room. Even without Garnett's directions, they rushed onto stage, the crowd going wild, and took their places at their instruments.

Cèleste took the microphone from it's stand and spoke out to her audience. "Bonjour, Arles! Nous sommes de Chére Anges, votre bande préliminaire! Let's have some good, clean fun now." She made an odd face for a moment. "Well, we don't have to be clean. Let's do this, girls!"

Slowly the band began to play. Their music was soft at first then Chizzy's drums practically broke the sound barrier.

**~*I got a lot to say to you**

**Yeah, I got a lot to say**

**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**

**Keeping them here**

**And it makes no sense at all**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush, crush**

**(Two, three, four!)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one, two I was just counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than this**

**If you want to play it like a game**

**Well, come on, come on, let's play**

**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**

**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush**

**Crush, crush**

**(Two, three, four!)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one, two I was just counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than this**

**Rock and roll, baby**

**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**

**I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll, honey (Hey!)**

**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**

**I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll, honey (Hey!)**

**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**

**Give me something to sing about**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one, two I was just counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than this**

**No, oh**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one, two I was just counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than**

**More than this*~**

After the concert, just like the girls had said, fans were talking a lot more about Chére when they left.

Now, let one thing stick to your mind, over two months together, how have feelings between the two bands have changed? Stronger friendships maybe even…..love?

That's something for you to read on about in the Chére short stories that will appear in chapters after this one.

**Chére Anges End**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Miyuki: Okay, so technically, Chére isn't over. Just like I said, there will be short stories in chapters after this one. Why did you do things like this, Miyuki? Well, because things were really going to fit well with how I was planning future events so I'm just going to make short stories that fit together with the stories actual plot line. Why are you being so dumb like this, Miyuki? Oh thanks….well because I screwed the story up a little when I wrote chapters 1-3, then took a break and started to brainstorm on couples and junk.

I hope you don't hate me for being so difficult.

Short story 1 coming soon!


	6. Ashlin Cael Bio

**Miyuki: Since Ash has been added into Chére, here's her bio!!**

**To CB forum people; The girl in this chapters icon is supposed to be Ash's face.**

**Another not; I did accidentally give her the wrong last name in chapter four XO**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Name: Ashlin Cael

Nickname(s): Ash, Lynn, Razzle [xD]

Age: 17; March 15 1991

Birthplace: Dublin, Ireland

Hair Color: Dark brown, with bright blue streaks that darken into purple

Eye Color: light blue

Height: 5'6

Ethnicity: Irish and British

Occupation: 2nd guitar in Chere Anges

Family: Edward Cael [papa]; Lara Cael [mama]

Pets: a male Catahoula [dog] named Aiden

Hobbies: singing, dancing, drawing, snowboarding, video games

Talents: singing, drawing

Facts: - Born in Dublin, Ireland. Moved to a boarding school in Tokyo, Japan at 13 and has been there ever since, going back to Ireland in the Holidays and summers to visit parents.; -had a twin sister who died at birth

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**Miyuki: I'll also take this time to ask; which character's main [short] story should I do first? Celeste, Chizzy, Sarah, or Kara? And also, tell me which character you want to get together! :D**


	7. Short Story 1 Kara

**Miyuki: Well here it is finally! The first Chére Anges short story and it focuses on Kara-kins, the infamous bassist from LA. I know it's short and pretty much gets straight to the point but that's how I wanted it to be, hence the 'short story' part. Enjoy.**

**Short Story 1****: Kara's Story**

Kara was breathless; small beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. The diamond ring shimmered brightly in the black velvet box that was in the young man's hands. "Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Ohmigawd…YES!!" Kara shouted, hugging the TV. "I will definitely marry you!"

Celeste, Kiro, and Strify poked their heads from the kitchen and gave their friend an odd look. There Kara was, hugging the TV tightly, an American soap opera on the screen. Even though the actress in the soap declined the proposal and someone shot the young man next, Kara's face was dorky and happy at the same time.

"Oh come on, Kara," Celeste groaned, rubbing her forehead with her light blue, ducky decorated oven mitt. "He's some dumb actor being paid to say those crappy lines."

"Yeah and his character can't be too great since that girl said no," Kiro pointed out.

Strify added, "**And** he was just shot. He can't be very well liked either."

"Oh shaddup!" Kara stuck her tongue out before pulling off the TV. "You guys don't know good daytime TV!!"

"Cartoons!" Chizzy and Yu sang at the same time as they came downstairs.

"You two are idiots," the female bassist grumbled as she looked back to her soap. "Back off, Renaldo! Donna has three kids from her last marriage! They don't want their mom marrying a thug!"

Chizzy and Yu sat on the couch and just started at the TV blankly. They had no clue as to what was going on. "What the hell are you bitching about, you spazz?" Yu asked.

Swiftly turning to face them, the light brown haired female pursed her lips. "Well, Donna has been divorced for four years and her three kids live with their dad while Donna lives on her own. Renaldo is an ex-mobster who thinks he's in love with Donna. Her kids will be if she marries him."

**[Note: I know I had two proposals in one soap opera episode but my brain didn't work right so go with it xD]**

"Oh Renaldo! Of course I'll marry you!" Donna exclaimed happily.

"NOOO!" Kara shouted at the television set. "You whore! You don't care about those kids at all!"

Click! The TV shut off and Kara's face fell. "You lose." Yu tossed the remote in his hand.

Kara's jaw dropped and she quickly dove towards Yu. "Ahh! You bastard! Turn it back on!!"

Yu held the girl back with one hand and held the remote above his head with the other. "Why do you watch this crap? People watch TV to escape reality. Soap operas keep you in it."

"Soap operas are for people who like to watch pre-planned reality and compare what happens in the show to what happens in their own life," Kara pointed out. She squeezed herself in between Chizzy and Yu on the couch.

"Oh, I get it," Chizzy giggled. "It's like what happened with Donna and Renaldo! Your mom would never marry another man without getting you and your brothers' consent."

"Exactly!" Kara smiled as she gave a thumbs up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, flicking it open. "Hey! Jacob sent me a text!" she cheered happily. Her brothers texted and called rarely, being busy at home, so every time she received one, she was overrun with joy.

Celeste ran to Kara from where she was and sat down with her. "What does it say? What does it say?!" Chizzy and she squealed at the same time.

"Text from who?" asked Sarah as she entered the room. She had been trying to take a nap in her room when the noises from the living room woke up. When Kiro answered it was Jacob, she replied, "Read it, Kara. It's probably another story of how his girlfriend broke up with him then begged for him back the next day."

"'Call Mom'," Kara read, her voice almost leaving her.

"Has something happened?" Celeste asked. "Is that all it says?"

Kara pulled herself from the couch. "I need to call her. I'll be right back." She quickly ran upstairs to her room, her mind filled with so many questions, hoping nothing bad had happened to anyone.

Chizzy and Yu got up to quietly follow their friend but were stopped by Strify on the way. "If she wants to tell you, she will when she's ready. He can't stick ourselves in the middle of things," he told them before they walked back to the couch, defeated.

Kiro questioned, "Do you think something bad happened to someone?"

Celeste shrugged. "We can't even guess. There are so many different things that could have happened and not all bad."

Yu turned the television back on and watched some of the soap opera that just came back from it's commercial break. "Do you think her mom got engaged like in the soap?"

"No way!" Chizzy exclaimed loudly. "Her mom wouldn't do that to her!"

Yu jumped up from his spot and faced the younger Japanese female. "Ten bucks says it!"

Sarah jumped up after him, she was a bit enraged by Yu's words. "We're not betting on Kara's life! If what happened is bad, we'll be there to help her through it! Enough said!"

"I hope everything's alright. I don't want to see Kara upset," Shin said, partially to himself. He wasn't paying attention but everyone was staring at him at that moment.

Yu started to sing like a grade school child, "Shin and Kara sitting in a tree!" Chizzy then joined in with him. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes baby in the baby carriage!"

"Oh!" Chizzy squealed. "I hope their first baby is a boy!"

"You guys are mean! Shaddup!" Celeste snapped at the two. "Leave Shin alone. He's just as worried as the rest of us."

"CRASH!!" was heard from upstairs causing everyone to jump almost out of their skins.

"Holy crap! What on earth was that?" Chizzy's eyes were practically popping out of her head.

Strify and Celeste looked at each other then nodded. "Shin, go check on Kara!" they said at the same time while pushing the drummer towards the stairs. He didn't even argue either. Once the two stopped pushing, he was almost sprinting up the stairs.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow as she looked at the two leaders. "What are you two plotting?" she questioned.

"Bow chicka wow wow," came from the always musical duo, Chizzy and Yu.

**!!!**

"Hey, Kara?" Shin knocked on the female's door; sweat was starting to form on his forehead. What happened with Kara and her mom? "May I come in?"

"Please do, Shin." Kara's soft voice called out. It was close to a whisper and hints of upset whimpering.

The drummer entered the room, slower than when he was coming to the room, and found Kara sitting on her bed, scrunched into a ball, face in her knees. He saw a small dent in the wall by the door and on the floor under it was Kara's cell phone, practically unrecognizable by how broken it was. He left the door cracked, walked to the bed, and sat at the end, watching the female.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. That was all he was going to say at that moment. Too many questions were going through his head and he didn't want to upset her more than she already seemed.

She whimpered and sniffled softly before bringing her head up. Eyes puffy and red and fresh tears lingering in her eyes and down her cheeks were the major evidence that she was more than upset. "M-my mom…," she practically whispered. "Gawd, that soap opera told my future… My mom is engaged."

"Kara, don't you think your mom is old enough to make her own decisions like that?" He saw Kara's eyes widen in shock. "What I mean," he quickly said, "is that you're trying to keep her from having a new family after the first divorce."

Immediately, she snapped at him. "She already has a family! Me and my brothers!" She knew her mom would never get back with her father but the thought of her having another child hurt her heart.

The blonde placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "Even if your mother had another child, she would never replace you and your brothers in her heart. She has already proved she'll never be too far away from you."

"She-she has?" Kara sniffled, tilting her head and looking at Shin.

"Of course," he answered. "Doesn't she live only a few minutes from your house in California?"

An imaginary needle pricked Kara's heart. He was right. Her mother was never too far from her. No matter what, she'd always be there, new family or not.

Smiling, Kara sat up straight then threw her arms around Shin in a tight hug. "Thank you, Shiny-bear." She giggled at the use of Chizzy's nickname for him.

He smiled as well and hugged back. "Anytime, Kara. I'll always be here to help out."

The female pulled from the hug and rushed to the door where, upon opening, the rest of Cinema and Chére stumbled into the doorway. "Nosey much," Kara simply said. "Hey, Sarah, can I borrow your phone?"

Sarah tried to untangle herself from under her friends but failed. "Back pocket, babe."

Kara took Sarah's phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Mom. Sorry about earlier. So, what color is my bridesmaid dress going to be?" she giggled.

***2 hours later…***

Celeste walked downstairs, into the living room, and asked her friends, who were scatted around like usual, "Where's Kara and Shin?" She hadn't seen the two since the drama earlier.

Strify laughed as he looked the female singer. "They went out to dinner."

"Is this love-that I'm feeling?!" Chizzy and Yu sand together. "Is this love-that I've been searchin' for?!"

Chizzy spat out, "I hope their first child is a boy!" She grabbed her feet and fell backwards on the floor, bobbing back and forth for a bit.

Celeste rubbed the bridge of her nose. "It's just dinner. She's probably just repaying him for helping her through what happened."

"Bow chicka wow wow," sang Yu.

WHAM!!

"Shut the hell up, Yu!" Sarah shouted after hitting the guitarist with a pillow. "Can't anyone do anything around here without being accused of flirting or dating?"

Chizzy laughed. "You two make such a cute couple." ^w^

Sarah stared angrily at the Japanese female, Celeste and Strify laughing in the background. "You're next, short stuff!"

Chizzy jumped up from the floor and stood up in a playful fighting stance. "Bring it on, Sarah-Ara-Head!" She lunged towards her friend and tackled her to the ground.

Kara and Shin wouldn't actually discover their true feelings for each other for a while but everyone still knew something was sparking between the bassist and drummer. What they didn't know what that feelings similar to those were sparking in them as well.

**End Kara's Story**


	8. DEAR FANS

Dear fans of this story,

It's been awhile, yes, but this will be updated and brought back soon. Please view my profile for my new account. Be sure to add me to your favorite authors and update list so you can see when your favorite story has been posted. Thank you.

Love, MinaKaibaKitune aka MiyukiGainsborough


End file.
